Life Lesson Two: Dont Mix Driving With Manuscripts
by silverjazz
Summary: Booth and Brennan are off on another case, but before they get there, they have to drive all the way to New York City...in traffic...and Brennan is driving...[Second Part in the Life Lessons Arc]


Credit for rode rage idea and planting the motivation to write this goes to Bella-mi-amore … thanks for the great idea!

I couldn't put this as a second chapter because the titles don't make sense, so its like a arc series, I guess.

Also, I guessed on the time for the travel. I looked it up and it said it was 205 miles…um, way to be exact. Anyways, I figure, its about 50 mph given they aren't on the highway all the time and they can run into traffic…oh and they will . Please forgive any inaccuracies.

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Bones, we'd have a few changes around here. Sadly, I have no say.

* * *

**Life Lesson Number Two**_ Don't Mix Driving with Manuscripts_

"You know, this is a very inopportune moment to get a case, Booth."

"Isn't that what you always say?"

Brennan pursed her lips and didn't reply. Booth, one point, Brennan, none.

"Couldn't they have assigned this to a different agent?"

"You won't work with any other agents."

Again, Brennan didn't reply. Score two for Booth.

"Well, it seems silly for you to do an investigation with your eyes dilated. You can't possibly be precise in your measurements and observations"

"Bones, I know how to do my job. It was just a routine eye-checkup. I can see fine."

Booth took the keys from his pocket and tried to unlock the door manually, failing several times to insert the key into the lock. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Give the keys to me. I don't trust you driving right now."

Booth grumbled, but complied. Safety won over pride. Anyways, he could drive tomorrow, when his eyes were back to normal.

* * *

They had gone to Brennan's house to pack her an overnight bag. Booth had a spare overnight bag in his car, just for emergencies. Within an hour of Cullen's call, Booth and Brennan were on their way to the crime scene…all the way in New York City.

After a while, the music had gotten annoying (and in most cases, the radio just kept playing the same songs in a cleverly devised pattern only two very bored travelers on a four hour drive, not including traffic time, could figure out). So then they agreed to turn off the radio and talk, but that didn't go over well, because Brennan couldn't agree with anything Booth said, not that Booth was any more agreeable.

Brennan, who usually would win their unofficial silent games, broke. Maybe it was the slow pace of the car in front of her, or maybe she felt the need to talk because Booth was messing around with his eyes.

"You're going to irritate your eyes if you keep touching them."

Booth let out a short sigh. "_You _are irritating _me_."

"Fine, I won't be worried about your health…I just wanted to tell you…"

Booth turned to look at Brennan. He waited for her to tell him whatever had been on her mind, but it seemed like she was having second thoughts.

"C'mon, Bones, you can't keep me in suspense now that you said something," he prodded.

"Well, it's just that I finished my second book."

"Bones Free?"

"No. Well, yes, but I changed the title."

Booth's eyes widened slightly. He didn't think she would have actually taken his comment to heart about her choice of title.

Brennan, seeing Booth's surprise, defended herself. "_You_ said it was stupid!"

Booth nodded.

"Take the exit coming up, we should be in the city after this turn."

Brennan acknowledged Booth with a nod and did as he had directed her to do.

A few seconds after they approached the exit, Brennan spoke again. "You know how you always say you want to read the manuscript?"

Booth nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well, do you still want to, when the case is over, that is?"

Booth was glad he wasn't driving. The offer shocked him and he could only focus on the woman sitting next to him. Unfortunately, all she could do was wait with baited breath, which caused her to slow down and not pay attention to the road as she should have, and resulted in almost a near collision with the car in the lane next to her.

The driver decided to respond to this event with a colorful array of vocabulary in which Brennan just blinked and stared at Booth for an explanation. Needless to say, she didn't get what she wanted.

Booth yelled back a few of his own choice words, muttering something about city drivers.

Brennan, after being ignored for long enough, voiced her intellectual curiosity.

"I don't know what that means…"

"Bones, you don't know what a lot of things mean."

Frustrated, Brennan replied, "So will you tell me?"

"It means, Bones, that this is why I drive and you don't."

Brennan pursed her lips, verbally beaten, she used her back up defense, "Don't call me, Bones."

Booth grinned. He was on a roll. Three for Booth, One for Bones (well, she deserved one for the whole key incident, but still, he was so winning).

* * *

The case had been clear cut. Unlike the cases they had gotten prior to this one, the murderer was an amateur and Brennan caught him within three days. She wasn't even sure why they had called her in on such a trivial case, well, aside from the whole skeleton at the crime scene.

Booth and Brennan left the day after they made their recorded testimonies and headed back to D.C. This time Booth was driving, so there were no near collisions or angry drivers this time around.

Brennan was asleep for most of the car ride. She had worked with minimal sleep in order to get the case solved quickly and efficiently. Booth let her sleep and put the radio on a low volume. Every now and then, he would glance at his partner, just to make sure she was okay.

They would arrive at Brennan's house in ten minutes, so Booth woke her up at the intersection while waiting for the light to turn green.

When he parked in her apartment building's parking lot, she stumbled out of the car and Booth took her bag for her. She let him inside and went to get them both a drink of water.

"Hey, Bones," Booth called after her, "Don't forget you said I could read your manuscript."

Brennan nodded. "Let me just get it. It's in my room. I'll be right back."

Brennan shuffled off and returned back with a thick pile of papers.

"It's a clean copy. It's been edited and reprinted, so it's as close to the final product as you can read right now, but it's really long, so you can take it home if you want, just bring it back" she rambled.

"Bones, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Bones nodded and walked back to her room. Booth shut off the lights in the hall and kitchen as he made his way out the apartment. "Goodnight, Bones."

* * *

When Booth got home, he went to his room and got ready to go to sleep. For some reason, he remembered that night when he read her first draft of the manuscript and its dedication to him. The thought wouldn't leave his mind, so he got up and turned a light on, then took the manuscript and flipped it to the dedication page.

"Just to get it off my mind so I can sleep. I want to go to sleep…" a tired Booth validated.

Sure enough, Brennan had not changed anything on that page. For some reason, Booth smiled and felt a little flushed, even though it was a little cooler in his apartment then normal.

Booth couldn't help but turn the page. He started reading the book and was surprised to find he read halfway through, although it caused him to lose half a night of sleep.

Throughout the book, Kathy and Andy seemed to be getting close. Really close. If Booth didn't know any better, he'd say they were in love. Surely Bones didn't write that on purpose, after all, wasn't Andy based off of Booth?

Booth decided his brain couldn't take anymore. He would finish the book tomorrow and return it to Bones. He could question her later when he invited her to lunch (he would be the drive of course, no objections). Booth figured he would be slightly more coherent and this funny feeling in his chest wouldn't bother him tomorrow. Until then, he would sleep.

* * *

The new episode was SO GOOD! Except for the whole Camilla the Cow relationship with Booth, but whatever, I say he can dump her just like he dumped Rebecca. It's obvious he puts his want for Bones into the relationship with Camilla so he won't do anything stupid. And yes, I know her name is Camille, I just nicknamed her Camilla the Cow ever sense I learned her name. It seems to fit her better. Yeah…I miss Goodman. Down with the pathologist!

Um, I accidentally posted this in my sister's account because I was in such a rush this morning. Thank you to all those who did review before, I appreciate it.


End file.
